el_torro_64_rusfandomcom-20200214-history
Hardhat
Hardhat is a video released on August 15, 2015. Plot So we open with Engie, a common worker and possible leader of the Vertical city buildings department. While he is not that intelligent he is very fascinated with building simple contractions, even if it is just screwing in a peg. While Engie screws in the peg, somehow he gets his wrench jammed on to the peg, as he tries to release the Wrench from this position, the wrench drops from the structure engine was working on. As the wrench descends from its platform, it hits several other workers: the Scout, hitting his helmet thus protecting him from trauma and the Spy who is given injuries from the Wrench sliding off a ramp. The Wrench appears to have mysterious properties as it continues to launch itself through the air. We then cut to a RED Medic, inside his apartment doing an experiment on giving bananas life. It can be assumed that this medic will soon need to defend himself, for he has lots of ammo stocked in this apartment. He could also be a time traveler, suggested by the Doctor Whoa scarf he is wearing. He pours uber liquid from a health kit onto the banana. It suddenly grows eyes, but the Medic is not phased by this. It then turns a tinge of orange, the Medic is then surprised. Abruptly the wrench flies through the window of the Medic's apartment and crashes onto the table, making a mess out of many objects. The wrench then stabs into a melon, then flies into a monitor knocking it off its platform. While oddend by the sudden Wrench, The Medic is distracted by the BLU Spy head in front of him waking up on the table. He picks the Spy head up in triumph, but the moving fan above him forces the Spy head out the window flying into a sewage system. As the water guides him throughout the pipeline, he finally lands in a appalling green mush. As the Spy looks to his right he sees a sniper filling up jarate. At first, the Sniper is semi-surprised, but when the Spy speaks he drops his jarate and runs away screaming. The Spy is then terrified by a pigeon (possibly sent by his original owner the Medic) flying towards him. He screams, but no one comes. As the pigeon edges nearer, and nearer, the Spy becomes more nervous. Finally the pigeon pries him off the ground, and they ascend into the air. It appears they are flying towards a hotel, possibly were the Medic is residing. While the pigeon carries the head through the air, Spy starts to enjoy the flight, as evidenced by his facial expression. We then cut to Pigeon Cam, a program launched inside the brains of pigeons as a retrieving device and/or used for military purposes. The Pigeon scans the area and drops the Spy head onto the Engineer's building box. He lands in the box and they both scream in horror at first. The Spy head then says "Sorry", and they both calm down. They briefly have a peaceful moment that is ruined by the Medic charging with a Monitor with a wrenched melon to attack Engie with it. After doing so the Medic notices his Spy Head. He takes him home, and they live happily ever after. However, the poor Engie is bullied even more. Just as he notices his lost wrench, a Scout calls out "Hey good job there, Hardhat!" (suggesting that is engie's real name) and drops a concrete block onto him with the Red Spy collaborating in this ordeal, thus revenging for Red Spy's damaged head. The End. Trivia The Medic in this video could possibly be the one and only original Medic from "Meet the Medic", as hinted by the fact that he owns a BLU Spy head.﻿ Maps: *cp_vertical *gm_baik_valley Music used: * Eltorro64Rus - Phonenumber * The Legend Of Zelda:The Wind Waker - Inside the Pirate Ship * Castlevania Curse of Darkness - A Man Who Knows Too Much * M&L Bowsers Inside Story OST - Underwater - Act 2 * Donkey Kong Country - Cave Dweller Concert * Eltorro64Rus - Soda * Ren & Stimpy: Production Music - Inferno * Kirby Air Ride - Air Glider * Castlevania Dawn of Sorrow - Evil Invitation * Paper Mario 64 - Mario and Peach * Kirby Super Star - Kirby Dance (Short) * Mario Party Advance - Main Board (Shroom City) Category:Video Category:Videos